Kyouyarella
by arichu13
Summary: Ini bukan dongeng seindah Cinderella. Hanya sekedar parody gagal. / Bad at summary, OOC, garing, D18.


_**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic**_

* * *

"_**Kyouyarella"**_

* * *

_**Rated: **__T_

_**Genre: **__Humor / Romance (?) - kayaknya genre nya salah, ya?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is Amano Akira's._

_**Summary:**__ Ini bukan dongeng seindah Cinderella. Hanya sekedar parody gagal. / Bad at summary, OOC, garing, D18._

_**Details, warning, and author's note: **__gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typo(s), garing, alur kecepetan, aneh, bahasa nggak baku, alur nyasar kemana-mana, dll. Pokoknya bener-bener segala macem hal yang jelek-jelek!_

_Contains with Shonen-ai. D18 aka Dino x Hibari. Don't like don't read. Like? Read and review. No flame ya?_

* * *

**~ Kyouyarella ~**

Pada zaman dahulu kala–eh, maksudnya pada zaman sekarang–eh, tambah ngaco. Ulang ah!

Pada suatu hari, di hari yang cerah, sangat-sangat cerah, saking cerahnya sampai hujan gak turun-turun, saking cerahnya sampe Author kepanasaan–eh, bukan. Ulang lagi!

Pada suatu waktu–eh, enggak. *Author dibunuh*

Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seorang gadis–eh, seorang... lelaki? Seorang gadis? Au ah. Seorang _uke _aja deh. #dikamikorosu#

Pada suatu hari, hiduplah seseorang bernama Kyouya Hibari. Ia hidup dengan ibu tiri dan kedua saudaranya yang ehemharusnyaehem kejem–tapi sayangnya hanya berhasil sedikit.

Sang ibu tiri bernama Giotto–iya, nyokap, kalo bokapnya baru dah si Semangka Mesum alias Daemon Spade yang cuma mejeng nama di sini–sedangkan saudara tirinya bernama Tsunayoshi dan Mukuro.

Iya, Nanas Mesum sodaranya Hibari di sini, supaya gak bisa jadi _seme_ huwahaha! *Author dibunuh*

Hidup bertahun-tahun dengan siksaan sodara tirinya yaitu Nanas Mesum dan ibu yang sangat tenang dan nggak peduli sama Hibari–maklum, anak kesayangannya sang ibu itu Tsuna–akhirnya Hibari tumbuh sebagai seorang pembantu di rumah sendiri–dengan berbekal muka _uke moe moe_, rambut pendeknya yang halus, mata tajam yang udah diprogram buat men-_death glare_ siapa aja, tonfa yang gak pernah lepas dari tangan, baju seragam yang coretudahbulukcoret dan nggak pernah diganti, serta kesadaran tentang kedisiplinan sekolah (?) yang sangat tinggi–dan akibat siksaan Nanas Mesum yang ternyata _**HOMO**_ itu, akhirnya Hibari benar-benar menjadi orang sadis nan dingin–tapi itu daya tariknya, kyaaa! *numpang fangirling*

Dan Tsuna lah korban utama Hibari!–kadang-kadang sang ibu pun menjadi korban sang anak tiri.

Seperti suatu hari...

"Hibari-_san_, mama memanggilmu." Panggil Tsuna dengan nada takut. Hibari hanya melirik Tsuna sedikit dan kembali tidur. "Hi-Hibari-_san_..." panggil Tsuna sekali lagi. Tsuna bergerak mendekati Hibari dan hendak menyentuhnya, tapi tiba-tiba Hibari bangkit dan mengancamnya dengan tonfa.

"awas kalau kau sekali-kali berani menyentuhku dan menggangguku! _I'll bite you to the death_." Kata Hibari dingin sambil men-_death glare_ Tsuna. Tsuna yang ketakutan langsung lari mencari ibu(?)nya.

"Mamaahhh! Mamah Giotto! Hibari-_san_ nakal lagih sama akuh!" teriak Tsuna dengan nada super manja. (Author ngakak)

Hibari menghela napas dan kembali membaringkan badannya yang berbodi smekseh itu. Tinggal nungguin si Giotto dateng buat marahin dia–atau tinggal nunggu si Giotto dateng buat dimarahin dia.

"Hibari Kyouya! Kau lagi-lagi membuat takut Tsuna, ya?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara khas yang sangat membuat Hibari bosan. Giotto nongol sambil bawa-bawa sendok sayur–maklum, si ibu lagi masak.

"Nggak kok. Dia aja yang nangis. Padahal cuma ngomong kayak biasa." Kata Hibari polos sambil menggulingkan badannya lagi.

"Itu sama aja! Mesti mamah bilangin berapa kali supaya kamu ngerti jangan ngomong gitu ke Tsuna?"

"Kalo mamah bisa ngomong ke Nanas Mesum supaya berenti ngeraep aku dan mamah lebih perhatian sama aku, aku bisa deh nggak ngomong gitu lagi ke Tsuna." Hibari menghela napas panjang. Ia menjawab sambil menyatakan keluhannya.

Giotto _face palm_. Ia mendekati Hibari dan langsung memberikan _free puk puk _khusus anak tirinya ini. "Yang tabah, ya, nak..." ucap Giotto lembut sambil memeluk anak tirinya itu. (Author: Kyaa! Yaoi!) "Si Nanas itu ada karena mamah udah berkali-kali diraep paksa sama bokapmu alias Semangka itu, nak... jadi tabah aja, ya, kalo kamu sering diraep sama Nanas dan nantinya punya anak kayak gitu." Giotto sekalian curcol. Hibari terdiam. Tiba-tiba ia mikir, kalo sampe dia diraep terus, apa nanti dia bakal punya anak kayak Nanas Mesum itu?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Hibari pingsan. Yah, takdirmu masih panjang, nak. *free puk puk Kyouya*

.

**~ Kyouyarella ~**

.

"Wadaw!" kepala Hibai kejedot lantai dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Pagi-pagi udah bikin ribut. Jatoh dari kasur. Hibari bangkit dan mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Kacian kepalaku yang indah ini, kejedot." Katanya. (Author ngakak)

"Kyouya, _uke_-ku tersayang! Mamah menyuruhmu belanja, noh!" panggil Nana–Mukuro dengan nada yang oh-so-najong yang sukses membuat Hibari merinding disko dari luar kamarnya.

"Ayo belanja sama kakak yang ganteng ini, ya!" lanjut Nana–Mukuro dengan nada yang lebih najong lagi.

"Hoek! Udah! Pergi sendiri, sana! Nggak usah ngajak-ngajak!" teriak Hibari sambil menarik kembali selimutnya, tidur.

"Eh? Apa? Mau diraep lagi? oke, sini, sini! Kufufu~" Mukuro tersenyum licik. Biasanya dengan cara ini dia bisa berhasil. Soalnya, kalau Hibari menantang tak mau pergi juga, beneran akan kena batunya.

Hibari mendengar kata-kata nista itu dari balik kamar dan langsung melepas selimutnya, bangun. "Enggak! Awas ya nyentuh sekali aja, kamikorosu!" teriak Hibari. Tapi akhirnya dia bangkit dan mengenakan baju kesayangannya–seragam Namimori–dan berjalan keluar. Dan langsung saja disambut oleh cengiran mesum sang Nanas! Hibari merinding lagi.

Ia merebut kantong belanja dari tangan Mukuro dan berjalan pergi. "Heh, Mesum, jangan ngikutin! Ngikutin sekali aja... kamikorosu!" kata Hibari sengit. Mukuro hanya tertawa melihat sifat _Tsundere_ saudara tirinya ini.

Mukuro mendekat, memeluk, dan mencium bibir Hibari. "Tak akan, adikku tersayang!" katanya. Hibari pingsan saking jijiknya. Karung muntah, mana karung muntah?

.

**~ Kyouyarella ~**

.

Hibari menggotong kantong belanja kesusahan. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti karena terhalang kerumunan orang yang entah mengerubungi apa. Ia berusaha melihat apa yang dikerubungi sekumpulan manusia itu.

"Kyaahh! Pangeran Dino!" para fangirl–bahkan para fanboy–meneriakkan nama orang yang dikerubungi tersebut. Ya, Pangeran Dino. Pangeran Dino Cavallone, salah satu raja baru di negeri ini–yang baru kepilih langsung sukses bikin semua rakyat _fall in love_ sama dia–datang dan kelihatan hendak mengumumkan sesuatu. Entah apa yang akan diumumkan...

Hibari berdiri menatap pangeran yang satu itu dengan wajah memerah. Iya, sejak Pangeran Dino diangkat sebagai raja baru, Hibari langsung kepincut cinta mati sama dia. Walau dia nggak pernah yakin bisa ngedapetin pangeran sejuta umat itu, walau dia udah yakin banget bakal ditakdirin sama Nanas Mesum yang sangat dibencinya itu.

"Yak, tenang semuanya." Pangeran Dino tersenyum sambil duduk di atas kuda kesayangannya, hendak mengumumkan sesuatu. "Nah, ada berita bagus untuk kalian." Lanjutnya.

Semua warga dengan hening memperhatikan Pangeran Dino, berharap tak kehilangan sepatah kata pun yang diucapkannya.

"Besok malam akan diadakan pesta di istanaku. Semuanya ikut, ya! Ini buat nyari pasanganku. Ayo, siapa aja, ikut, ya! Nggak peduli cewek ato cowok, ikut!" kata Pangeran Dino sambil tebar pesona dan tebar senyum dan tebar bunga mawar (?).

"Kami pasti datang, Pangeran Dino!" teriak semua fangirl dan fanboy Pangeran Dino. Dino tersenyum senang.

Tiba-tiba, ia melirik seseorang. Hibari! Hibari dilirik oleh pangeran pujaannya! Dino menatap Hibari terus, dengan pandangan terpesona, sambil berharap dapat mendapatkan Hibari. Emang bener si Dino langsung kepincut sama pesona _Tsundere_ si Hibari.

'Semoga gadis–eh, lelaki–eh, apa pun gender itu orang, pokoknya semoga orang itu jadi pasanganku!' doa Dino dalam hati.

.

**~ Kyouyarella ~**

.

Hibari joget-joget pas sampe rumah. Ia melempar kantong belanja asal-asalan dan langsung lari ke kamarnya sebelum ketahuan mamah Giotto, Tsuna, mau pun Nanas Mesum.

Ia duduk manis di atas kasurnya sambil menatap Hibird sambil senyum-senyum. "Eh, Hibird, besok malem aku mau ke pestanya si Pangeran Dino, ah. Aku udah lama kepincut sama tuh cowok ganteng, lho! Ayo kita buat baju yang cocok buat ke sana, ya." kata Hibari gaje ke burung–eh, bebek–eh, anak ayam–eh, apaan, ya? Intinya unggas kesayangan Hibari itu. Hibird manggut-manggut nggak ngerti apa yang diomongin sama pemiliknya itu.

Dan setelah itu Hibari asik berkutat dengan mesin jahit di kamar kesayangannya. Padahal Hibari nggak bisa jahit, lho. Akhirnya Hibird, deh, yang ngebantuin...

.

**~ Kyouyarella ~**

.

"Selesai!" teriak Hibari senang sambil menatap gaun barunya yang ia buat sendiri dibantuin Hibird. "Hibird! Udah jadi, nih!" kata Hibari senang sambil menoleh menatap burungnya. Sang burung malang itu ternyata udah _fainted_ duluan ngerjain gaun Hibari. Hibari menepuk pelan Hibird sambil berterima kasih pada burung malang itu.

"Sekarang aku bisa pergi ke pesta pangeran, deh! Yee, semoga aku bisa jadi pasangannya, dan selamat tinggal Nanas Mesum!" kata Hibari senang. (OOC parah)

.

**~ Kyouyarella ~**

.

Nanas Mesum alias Mukuro _shock_ mendengar perkataan Hibari. Nanas langsung lompat ke kamarnya, pake sarung dan peci, gelar sejadah, dan langsung sujud tobat.

"Tuhan... tolong jangan berikan Kyouya pada lelaki aneh itu... eh, tapi aku yang aneh, ya? Pokoknya berikan si manis itu padaku! Amin!" doanya.

Setelah itu Mukuro lompat lagi keluar kamarnya dan mencari mamah Giotto dan Tsuna.

Ketemu!

"Mamah Giotto! Tsunayoshi Sawada! Kyouya mau ke pestanya Pangeran Dino! Dia udah siap gaun!" lapor Mukuro. Mamah Giotto sama Tsuna ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Ya udahlah..." kata mamah Giotto santai.

"Tapi ini Pangeran Dino, mamah!" ulang Mukuro. Mamah Giotto langsung nengok.

"Pangeran ganteng yang bikin satu negeri kepincut ama dia? Woy, gue ikut!" mamah Giotto langsung ribut sendiri nyari gaun bagus. "Dan Kyouya nggak boleh ikut! Tsuna, Nanas, guntingin gaun barunya!" perintah mamah Giotto.

.

**~ Kyouyarella ~**

.

Esoknya, Hibari shock setengah mampus. Gaun barunya, yang dibuat khusus untuk pesta terbuka sang pangeran tampan itu langsung ancur.

"T-tidak! Siapakah gerangan orang sirik yang udah menghancurkan gaun indahku ini?" katanya sambil pura-pura pingsan dengan gaya sinetron gagal.

"Hihi, sekarang dia nggak bisa pergi lagi, deh!" terdengar bisikan nista dari mamah Giotto. Hibari mendengar dengan jelas. Sejelas-jelasnya.

"Iyah! Sekarang Hibari hanya milikku seorang!" kata Mukuro. Hibari muntah.

"Tapi, mamah, apa nggak pa-pa ngancurin gaunnya Hibari-_san_?" tanya Tsuna polos.

Jreng! Hibari langsung shock.

"Ka... kalian... kalian, ya, yang menghancurkan gaunku?" tanya Hibari dengan aura membunuh plus tonfa kesayangan di tangan.

"E... eh? Enggak, kok!" ketiganya panik.

"Bohong! Kamikorosu!"

Dan semuanya mental jauh nggak balik-balik.

.

**~ Kyouyarella ~**

.

Hibari mojok di kamarnya. Sebentar lagi acara pesta akan dimulai, dan dia cengo aja di rumah.

Hibari guling-guling. "Ah! Pengen ke pestanya pangeran!" teriaknya kesal.

Tring!

Secercah cahaya tiba-tiba muncul dari jendela. Dan muncullah seorang peri.

Wajah sang peri sangat manis, rambut pirang pendeknya tampak lembut sekali. Tapi sayangnya matanya dingin dan tajam, tapi sangat tenang, dan ia tak memakai gaun peri dan tak gendut, ia memakai baju serba hitam yang simpel tapi sangat 'KYAAH' dan badannya sangat proporsional dan smekseh. Dan yang paling penting! Yang ia bawa bukanlah tongkat sihir, melainkan... melainkan... melainkan... melainkan sodara-sodara! /plak/ BORGOL SODARA-SODARA!

"Halo, anak manis yang sedang bersedih dan tertindas..." ucap sang peri tanpa tersenyum, dingin tapi manis, dan membuat Hibari ingin meng-kamikorosu sang peri. "Namaku Peri Alaude." Lanjutnya. Hibari menatap sang peri dengan tampang cengo yang tetep aja keliatan super manis.

"Hah? Peri? Peri Alaude?" tanya Hibari sambil mengulang nama sang peri. Alaude mengangguk.

"Yup. Peri Alaude. Kau kelihatan sangat sedih, gadis–eh, anak muda. Apa masalahmu?" tanya Alaude dengan wajah datar tanpa senyum tapi tetep manis.

"Aku bermimpi, ya?" tanya Hibari pada diri sendiri. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Heh! Sialan! Kau kira aku mimpimu, ya?" teriak Alaude sambil melempar borgolnya pas mengenai kepala Hibari.

"Ett, abisnya mana ada peri kayak gini? Lagian mana bisa bantuin?" kata Hibari sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kena sambitan borgol penuh cinta dari Alaude.

"Kalau kau tak percaya, ya sudah. Bukan kewajibanku untuk membantumu." Kata Alaude sambil berjalan pergi. Hibari langsung lompat meluk-meluk Alaude supaya Alaude nggak kabur. Alaude menghela napas.

"Jadi, anak muda, apa masalahmu?" tanya Alaude.

"Gaun atau pakaian pesta lainnya." Ucap Hibari tenang.

"Hah?"

"Buat ke pesta Pangeran Dino. Aku udah lama kepincut sama tuh pangeran, tapi nggak kesampean buat ngedapetin karena aku juga nggak bisa deketin. Kemungkinannya paling tinggal pesta doang." Jawab Hibari panjang lebar. Alaude _sweat drop_. Tapi ia mengangguk.

"Oh, pesta. Oke." Alaude mengayunkan borgolnya ke arah Hibari, dan tiba-tiba baju seragam Namimori kesayangan Hibari berubah jadi baju pesta berenda yang cocok buat cowok maupun cewek, yang tampak sangat 'KYAAH'. Sepatunya bukan sepatu kaca, tapi sepatu cowok biasa... jadi nggak mungkin lepas, kan?

"Hah?" Hibari cengo ngeliatin bajunya tiba-tiba berubah. Alaude berpose keceh tapi najong.

"Yah, ini hanya hal mudah bagi peri Alaude yang keceh ini." Alaude pasang pose najong.

"Yeah. Terserah, deh, peri keceh najong. Sekarang gimana caranya supaya aku bisa pergi ke sana?" tanya Hibari.

"Hn, ambil dua hewan dan satu buah, nanti kusulap jadi kereta kuda." Jawab Alaude. Hibari cengo, bingung.

.

**~ Kyouyarella ~**

.

"Ini." Kata Hibari sambil membawa satu buah dan dua hewan–nanas umpetan Mukuro, dan Hibird serta Roll–dan menyerahkannya pada Alaude.

"Nah. Siplah, akan kuubah nanas... nanas? Hei? Kenapa nanas? Bukankah kau membenci Nanas Mesum yang tinggal bersamamu?" tanya Alaude bingung sambil menatap Hibari. Hibari ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Sialnya cuma buah konyol ini yang tersisa di rumah." Jawab Hibari. Alaude gantian ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Oke. Akan kuubah ketiga benda(?) ini menjadi kereta kuda untukmu." Alaude mengayunkan borgolnya dan mengubah nanas itu menjadi kereta kuda berbentuk nanas, dan mengubah Hibird serta Roll menjadi kuda berbentuk aneh. Jadi nggak berubah jadi kuda, cuma tambah gede aja.

"Silahkan naik." Kata Alaude sambil membukakan pintu kereta kuda nanas itu. Hibari merinding. Tiba-tiba ia ingat akan Mukuro dan menjadi ragu untuk masuk karena ia merasa akan tertelan oleh si Nanas Mesum kalau menaiki kereta kuda itu.

"Udah! Cepet masuk!" Alaude menyambit Hibari dengan borgolnya lagi agar Hibari masuk ke kereta kuda nanas. "Waktumu tak banyak. Hanya sampai jam 12 tengah malam. Saat jam berdentang menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam, kau akan kembali menjadi Hibari yang suram itu." Lanjutnya. Hibari sukses nge-kamikorosu Alaude.

.

**~ Kyouyarella ~**

.

"Uwaaa!" semua orang dalam aula pesta dansa terkejut saat Hibari menapaki kakinya ke aula. Semua terperangah melihat kecantikan–eh, ketampanan–eh, kekecean Hibari.

Mukuro, Giotto, sama Tsuna langsung kaget. Giotto nyesek, nambah lagi saingan buat ngedapetin pangeran keceh yang sukses bikin rakyat satu negeri kepincut sama dia. Mukuro nggak kalah nyesek, kali ini dia pasti kalah sama sang pangeran keceh itu.

Mukuro pingsan di tempat.

Dengan tampang sangat manis dan menggoda serta tingkat ke-_Tsundere _-an yang sangat tinggi, Hibari sukses bikin satu aula kepincut juga. Pada tersepona–eh, terpesona sama keimutan Hibari. Hibari melangkah masuk ke aula.

Pangeran Dino tambah _fall in love_ sama Hibari. 'Oh, Tuhan... terima kasih telah memberikan pemuda manis ini datang ke pestaku untuk kupilih!' kata Dino dalem hati, bersyukur.

Pangeran Dino melangkah pelan-pelan ke arah Hibari yang langsung _blushing_ pas sang pangeran keceh itu muncul. Ia menunduk dan mencium tangan Hibari.

"Wahai pemuda manis, maukah kau menari bersamaku?" tanyanya dengan gaya 'KYAAH' yang bikin fangirl–bahkan fanboy–tereak histeris. Dengan tingkat ke-_Tsundere_-an yang kelewat tinggi, Hibari mengangguk. Dan mereka mulai menari.

Bagaimana dengan Mukuro dkk? Tentu saja mereka gigit jari ngiri. Kalo Mukuro udah pingsan duluan.

.

**~ Kyouyarella ~**

.

Hibari melirik jam. "Ah! Sudah hampir jam 12!" teriaknya panik. Hibari melepaskan tangan dan pelukan sang pangeran dan berlari pergi.

"Tunggu, Kyouya!" Dino berlari mengejar Hibari. Ngejarnya ala film India gitu.

"Maafkan aku, pangeran! Aku harus pergi!" teriak Hibari sambil berlari pergi.

Hm? Sepatunya? Sepatunya jelas nggak ketinggalan. Peri Alaude super jago buat bikin sepatu yang nggak gampang copot dari kaki. Gantinya, tanpa disadari, tonfa kesayangan Hibari jatoh dan ketinggalan. Dan tentu saja diambil sama Dino.

Dino cengo ngeliatin tonfa Hibari. "Hah? Itu orang manis-manis ternyata hansip, yak?" katanya polos. Tapi ia memilih menyimpan tonfa itu.

Teng!

Jam 12 tepat. Perlahan-lahan baju pesta Hibari yang indah dan tampak manis berubah jadi seragam buluk yang selalu dipake Hibari.

.

**~ Kyouyarella ~**

.

Pangeran Dino muncul lagi di tengah kota. Kali ini ia membawa tonfa milik Hibari. Ia mengacungkan tonfa itu. Kebetulan Hibari lewat dan melihat tonfa yang hilang itu.

"Aaaahhh! Tonfa kesayanganku!" teriak Hibari sambil nggak sengaja lompat ke arah Pangeran Dino buat ngambil tonfa miliknya itu.

"Kyouya!" pekik Dino senang melihat Hibari yang lompat ke arahnya.

Hibari gagal nangkep tonfa itu, dan ia akhirnya jatuh menimpa sang pangeran impian dan...

–cup!

Bibir mereka bersatu. Mereka berciuman tanpa sengaja!

"Ah!" Hibari langsung duduk dan mengatup tangan di mulutnya. Wajahnya merah padam. Buru-buru ia mengambil tonfa dan pergi.

"Ah! Kyouya!" Pangeran Dino berdiri dan mengejar Hibari. Ia langsung memeluknya dari belakang. (Author: Kyaah! Yaoi!)

"E-eh?" Hibari panik. Dino memeluknya semakin erat.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga. Sejak pesta diumumin, aku udah kepincut sama kamu, dan akhirnya ketemu lagi sama kamu. Kau mau kan sama aku?" tanya Dino dengan tampang melas. Hibari diam saja. Lalu, pelan-pelan, Hibari mengangguk.

Dan itulah akhir kisah cinta Hibari sang Cinderella Boy~

Bagaimana dengan Mukuro? Dia lagi mojok di kamarnya dan jadi Nanas Berjamur Mesum. Kita biarkan saja dia curcol sama nanas-nanas simpenannya, ya!

_**-Fin-**_

* * *

Garing, ya? Uh, maaf, deh. Minta review, ya, kalau berkenan~? :3


End file.
